


I am fine

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am fine

I am fine.  
I just have blood on my hands.  
I am okay.  
I just have all this guilt and  
sins on my soul.  
I am good.  
I am just feeling broken inside.  
I am fantastic.  
I am just spitting blood.  
I think I am dying..


End file.
